im growing in to love
by nightmare seeker
Summary: I have no good dsscription of this story. It's awesome though.


cover page:hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

NOW I'M CONQUERING THE WORLD

I wrote this while listening to'Hurricane'by 30 seconds to mars over and over

(100 years later from original warriors books.)

I peoples. This is my second official story. Now this one is a bit weird only cause this is my first crossover story. Transformers and Warriors. Also this is my first one that doesnt have the seekers in it. Its also very dramatic. I just wanted to say if u have ideas for names, please let me know. Right now I'm compleatly clueless in names.(also Knockout,Tracks gets over there fears of getting wet/dirty)

A dedication to transformers and Erin hunters warriors cat books.

Prologe

*me*Hi this is NIGHTMARE SEEKER

*knockout* sure.i wrote this,this is my story

*me*your crazy. This is my story

*knockout*dream on kitty cat

*me*thank you, I'm part dragon,and I'm cybertronian. Does that mean nothing!?

*knockout* no

*me*

*knockout*you better I spent all day on this story.

*me*YOU. You are insane. I wrote this. Not you ,me.

*skywarp*(throws waterballon) chill out you two. Have some fun and stop arguing.

*both*SKYWARP.(chases him. I transform into dragoncat. I attack)

*skywarp* geise. I'm sorry,I'm sorry. I was just trying to help.

Chapter one

Part 1

"WHY, WHY ME. , IT'S ON ME." A reddish-orange tabby complained, "Oh typical,mud on the side of the road anyone knows that,BUT ME!"a blueish - grey angora complained ,his wings up and curving in the air,as he stumbled and fell into it. "Will you two please BE QUIET!" yelled a tourtishell preston she-cat."I'm trying to figure out what happend."she said in a less agravated manor.

"Sorry sis." they said together. Then they saw a black kit about seven moons old. It trotted toward them and hissed."GET OUT OF STORMCLAN TERRITORY, OR I'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU." "Sorry,we happend to stumble upon your territory. We'll leave right away."The Preston she-cat called over her shoulder."Ok, just go before my mentor gets here."said the kit. As they started to leave they heared the sound of a horn and winnie. A TWOLEG. At first they concidered it to be one of there pals, then they discovered that it was a horse and carage, had they traveled in time to. They werent sure but they knew they had to run. As they ran they hid behind a bramble bush,a grey she-cat stalked behind and grabbed the tabby by the scruff."Mist, Mist help." called the tabby"GET OFF NIGHTCLAN TERRITORY."The she-cat yelled in his ear."Sorry were just leaving."Mist said." Well I don't want YOU on MY territory.","Ok,well, we'll leave as soon as you get off my brother."Right then a greyish tom came "Quicksilver, what are you doing. Your sposed to be with Hollowseed","Sorry Greytail they intruded though I thought we should feed them to the..."thats when Greytail interrupted her."Just bring the one, he'll make a fine meal.","Ok my leage,I'll be there once I take care of the other two.". As Greytail walked away, he smirked, he haddent planned to meet one of his old rival who rescued his mate ,let alone as a cat.

She pownsed, he dodged. He sprang, she crouched. It was like this for hours untill Quicksilver landed on his back and crushed him under her oddly heavy paws. "You were a worthy opponent, I'll tell Greytail to leave you to me. Whats your name? ","Tracks"Anwsered the angora " next time,we battle."She said. Then she grabbed the tabby and headed towards her camp wondering if this was OK, She didn't want to know.

As she walked she got lost. She set the tabby down and walked off. "Hay you, where do you think your going?!"," um...to get some food and water befor we keep going on our long,long journey."," you better be back in the matter of two minutes, or ill cut of your head, do you hear me."," yes I do.","good now go get food im starving." he walked off terrified that he was gonna lose his life to a femme.' no I will not let her kill me. I will have to find a way to defeat her.' he finished his thought and went to hunt. He cought three mice, five birds, seventeen ferrits, and a mole in four hours. He headed back towards the female cat and asked for some privacy. She let him and as soon as she heard him, she pounced. He was cought in her back paws. " I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!"," I wasn't going to run,honest." she got up and grabed his scruff, she left.

Part 2

As she walked off the tabby limp in her jaws. She didn't want Greytail to suspect anything, especialy not from her. As she entered the camp, she droped the tabby at the feet of one of the dogs. "Share. It's all you get." she told him, then she ran off to Hollowseeds den."So, what was that you gave Manitee?" Hollowseed asked as she trotted back into her den."A meal. I feel so dumb, I left him to be ripped apart by those two insane mutts that Greytail calls 'FRIENDS'."Quicksilver anwsered, a bit of dred cracked her voice."Then why dont you go and rescue him." Hollowseed said in a tone of innicence, waiting to be told 'your just a medican cat. Your opinion doesn't matter', but that was not what was said."Hollowseed your a genuine friend." Quicksilver said as she bolted out the den.

This was not the case for the tabby though. He meowed as the dogs made fun of his fur, trying to block them out as they attacked his scruff, and at one point tried to sufficate him with there humongous paws. His eyes a deeper red from all the tears, he ran off to find himself being grabed by one of the dogs named Blackie. Then being swayed from side by side by another whos name was Manitee. He didn't like it at all, he just wanted to go back to normal, where he was decent a medical officer. Thats when he heard a voice he recionised. Tracks had come to his rescue, or not, it turned out to be the she-cat that had got him in this mess in the first place."What?" he asked in a almost sufficated sound. "I've come to help you."Quicksilver anwsered"Whats your name ?"she asked with a look of confusion. "K...K...Knockout." he was finally able to squeeze out, with exaustion in his eyes she knew what the dogs did when there prey got to tired,and she wasnt about to let that happen to this cat. It had happend to her once, and it hurt. They nipped at her tail and her legs untill she has out of breath, then they nearly killed her. She wasn't sure if they did that to male cats to, cause, after all,its their gender, but she didn't want to risk it. By the time she got done with her flashback she heard a loud youl and looked back, they had already started to attack. Bitting his bushy tail and nipping his backlegs, untill he fell. She ran in a zigzag till she could have pounced on the dogs head,insted she pulled a procedure she haddent pulled in years, accualy evercense she was a kit. She ran to the closest dog and hit him in he face with her prickley tail, leaving his muzzel bleeding and his brother staring into space, in the process he droped Knockout and fell to the ground in mortail pain. She ran under and took him, then ran strate to Hollowseed's den. When she got there she dropped him on the floor and ran to get Hollowseed from the back. Once she left,Greytail came up and saw what Quicksilver had done."whm looks like I need to take care of this." then he grabbed Knockout and scrached his eye and his ear. When Quicksilver came back she saw what was happening and heard his youls of pain and anguish. She had just caused more pain for him and for herself. She decited to leave the clan that night when she could get away with Hollowseed helping her carry Knockout. She had to,it was her only chance of survival, and his. She knew she had to find Tracks,but how,he had no scent.

Part 3

that night she took a run for it,Knockout curled up in her jaws. For a cat his age,she thought he should have been at least the size of herself, insted he was only the size of a six month old kit. He didn't have a lot muscle which made him light. She knotest he had odd colored stripes on his head and his face was mostly a white-creme color. She was confused, then she realized that she had once scene this cat before, but not as a cat, as a car. A nice one too. Was it possible that this could be him. The one robot that had helped her when she was in the most need. After her assult she was left in tears and as most twolegs would say helpless and pregnant on the side of the road. He was the first to drive up and let her in. Was it possible that this cat...this creature she carried now was the one who had helped her so long ago. She had no clue but if so, she owed him her life and her protection. With Hollowseed leaving to, he could be nursed back to health in no time. As long as Hollowseed was willing to help, she was gonna try. She picked up the sent of a Stormclan cat, and her old friend befor they seprated into clans. So she meowed a loud call and he came running."Ravenfang, I need your help." she said. "Yes, I can see you need my help, you left Nightclan didn't you.","Yes, please Ravenfang, can you talk to Shadeclaw, I would but I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me at the moment." she stamered."I get it, sure. I'll be back in a couple minutes" As the black cat walked off to talk with his leader she saw a blue tail in a bush a few paw legths away. Then she saw the wings, she new then Tracks and his sister had joined Stormclan and were training as apprentices. She was worried he would attack her, but he came over to her,with a look of horror as he took his brother from her back and placed him stedaily on the ground."What happened to him?"he said as Mist came over to stand only a paw behind Tracks."I'm sorry, I worried to much about my self, then when I came to my senses it was too late, he had already been attacked and had fallen. I decited to leave while I could, before Greytail saw me, though I have a feeling that he'll be able to find my scent. I fled to find you though, and to save his life...like he did for me, before that little thing you all call the Allspark malfunctioned.","How do you know about the Allspark?" Mist asked confused."He told me about it when he saved me from my death.". That's when they heard a russeling in the bushes, a grey ear poked out,Quicksilver was right, he had come in searched for his lost deputy. He sprang and landed on Tracks' back,then Mist pounced on him, her claws cut deep into his side. He gave a loud hiss and threw her to the ground, grabbed Knockout, and ran for it. As soon as Ravenfang came back he gave a loud hiss of anger and went to tell Shadeclaw.

Greytail got back to his clan, carring Knockout in his jaws till he got back to his den. He set him down in such a manor you'd think he cared. As the cat awoke from his pain from earlier in the day,he saw Greytail,he flinched then walked backward towared the wall then Greytail walked up and marked"Either way I will win, young kit. You can not escape from my raph.". Greytail jumped and landed on his back, then started to bite his neck. This time he also had the dogs do it. Blackie held him down, Manitee bit his tail causing him pain he never thought he'd feel in a million years.

Part 4

As Manitee stepped aside so that Greytail could see his work, tears ran from Knockouts eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his underside. He discovered that the only way to relieve his pain was to strech. Then he felt something cold on his stomach, he looked down again to discover Greytail take his claws out and cut from his chest back. He felt the blood spilling from his insides so he moved to a sitting possition hoping it would stop the bleeding, and for a moment his short life flashed befor his eyes. 'Was this really how his life was sposed to end. Couldn't he have died at war.' Thats when he remembered, he no longer had a side to fight on. As his eyesite went blurred he saw a grey cat, a blue cat, and a red and blue cat, watching in horror as he closed his eyes.",Mist at the next battle,fight for me. I'll miss you all." he said,his voice got quiter, he fell from a sitting possition to a tanning one with a loud thud."NO, TAKE ME NOT HIM. ME.!"Quicksilver said in a angered tone and pounced on Greytails back causing him to give a sigh of suprise."How Dare You take an innocent life."she yelled in his ear."MY TURN." she said as she slit his throut with her claws. Then she went over to Knockout, while the other two just sat there replaying what just happend in there minds,and nuzzeled him with her muzzel, trying to get him up. Realizing that he wasn't going to get up made tears come to her eyes. As she licked his pelt clean of blood, the other too said that even though he was there brother they had to leave.

It was morning now and his body was still limp as she stood up to take his body back to Stormclan camp with her. As she picked him up he was oddly heavy she guessed it was his dead weight, thats when she heard it, a tiny heartbeat comming from his chest. It was quiet, she couldn't hear it when she stood up fully, but when she bent to his scruff she heard it. She gave a leep of joy as she heard it grow stronger, and a grone of pain come from his tiny kitten-like body."Your alive." she said as she looked into his redish-black eyes as he cringed with pain from the scrach that was on his underside, eyes refilling with tears as he asked,"Did you stay all night with me ?","Yes, yes I did. I couldn't leave you here, a preditor could have come,and with you like this, would have made a quick meal out of you.","Thanks." he said as he tried to stand, then fell on his scratches, causing him pain in his stomach." I can't stand, my leg I... I think its broken." he said as he cringed in pain again." It's OK I'll carry you back." Quicksilver said as she grabbed his scruff to take him home. Hollowseed met her at the entrance"Great Havnclan, what happend to him!?" she said with a meow that sounded more scarred then worried. "Why do you sound like that",she said with a confused look, then her eyes widened"NO,he cant have the Curse of DarkDweller, Greytail didn't."Quicksilver said, loosing her excitment."Well, then what does he have, greencold. I don't think so, he has the scrach. You have to kill him or leave his side. Give him to Havnclan."After that was said he squirmed out of Quicksilver's jaws and limped off toward his brother, who walked backwards with fright at this, then lepped over his little brother. Seeing this Knockout tried to make a run for it but triped over his leg. Then he lifted his head to see everyone there laughing at him."Stop,stop."they didn't.

Chapter 2

Part 1

Breakdown and Slipstream stumbled around looking for there lil sister Skyshard. She was a greyish- skyblue tabby and her sister and brother were the same breed as Mist and Tracks, same age to, only difference was that she and slipstream had wings not her brother. She was a fighterjet like her sister,and her brother some sort of jeep. After the Allspark malfunction they turned to cats to just like There best friends, and now that she thought about it, she haddent seen them in a long time. She wondered what had happend to heard a meow and out came a red figure about her size with the feachers of one of her friends. He was panting and crying, she knotest the same thing that Quicksliver did, he was oddly small for his age. So was one of her friends so she put her wings down and said"Hello, whats your name?" as calmly as she could then he looked up at her with deep red eyes. He heaved, and when he did so, she saw the scratches on his chest and asked again "Whats your name?" as calmly as possible. "K...kno...uh." and he collapsed to the ground she saw he was squrany and injured, she figured he had run for days. Then when she bent to get his scruff she knotest he had no scent just like her, and he said his name was Kno she figured it was Knockout but, to be on the safe side, she decited to call him Key. He was almost taller than her and his tail showed signs of a fight, and a deadly one. There were spots on his head that made him look stupid, but like her pal. The color scheme on him fit perfectly, yellow stripes, red main coat, and a white belly and face, plus a small brown main that covered one of his eyes when he fell. If she didnt know better she would have guessed it to be him. She grabbed his scruff and took him over to Breakdown for a look over. "Whared you find him sis?" he asked "I didn't find him, he found me!","He looks like my little buddy." Breakdown said laying his ears flat and swining his tail just slightly. She thought he might have been thinking, about what to do,he looked down again, horror clouding his eyes."What is his name","Kno, or Key for now." then Slipstream came up, her being eldest knew when someone was comming and back on the ship could tell an imposter from a true being." OMG, he has the symbol." they looked on his forehead where his hair had covered, and there it was a decepticon insignia that marked his uniqueness , like them they knew it was Knockout now, weithor he was alive or dead.

Once he awoke, he asked "Where am I, wheres my brother and sister?... Breakdown is that you?" he asked after a long while of scilence." Yes it is little buddy."he said takeing a paw to ruffel his friends fur. "Ouch,don't touch my belly, it hurts." Breakdown gave him a confused look then rolled him eyes wide as he saw the scratch on his belly, that led down to the tip of his tail."Knockout, what happend to you?", " Nothing much but I left my clan hoping to find you, and I did."He said as he stood and weekly hobbled over to Breakdown and sat under his massive front paws and started to clean his own paws, then Breakown neltdown purrin, while he slept.

Part 2

As he ran he had no clue what was happening. In a alleway was sarounded by two legs"Get up Knockout,now.","What I'm trying to get some sleep?","Wait Skyshard is that you." he oppend his eyes to see Breakdown with a stick in his mouth and Slipstream standing next to him."Put her down you ugly mutt."Slipstream youled.'What is she talking about, wait wheres Skyshard'As he stood he saw her in Manite's jaws, limp and dead-looking. Her wings were battered he knew the dogs would try to follow him,and they had seceded. He knew he shouldn't have stayed. Now it was life or death for her, unless he could stop them. He icnored the pain in his sides and longed for a bit of wind to help carry him in to the jump, none came so he did what he thought was best, he lept for the dogs head and riped out his left eye with his claws, then ran down his back and bit his scruff. The others were in to much of a shock to see there friends hackles scared the dog and sent him wailling. Knockout turned all pure evil for a few seconds then jumped off the back of the dog grabed Skyshard in his jaws and set her down infront of her brother. Coughing she looked up at him"Thanks." then closed her eyes to rest.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Get up you lazy carcuss!"That was Skyshard" I will attack you.","No you won't, unless you want to end up tailless."That was Slipstream. He opened his bloodshot eyes to see Breakdown with his head on the grass and his neck cut"BREAKDOWN, NO YOU CANT DIE."Knockout called to his friend, but he didnt anwser. He nuzzled his way closer, to see he was alive just unconscious. Knockout folded back his ears, as if not to believe. Then he heard something, coming from the woods, the tiny mews of kits. As he looked up,a she-cat was talking to her mate,who was holding and watching a kit. Three of the kits were old enough to walk, while the other two were still like three day olds, squrming for there mum. He watched her head over to a patch of moss, and have Slipstream growl each time she took a step, he guessed the she-cat didnt want to be attacked, cause she flew off. 'Wait she flew, I should tell Slipstream shes another flier.' "Hay, Slipstream.","What?","You won't believe what I just saw!","What did you just see Knockout?","That cat you chased off,flew.","WHAT,your lieing.","You should,and go get her if you don't believe me."As she took off, he saw her wings move aquardly and guessed it was from the night befor. When she landed,he saw the she-cat lookup with her ears laid back, and a small frown. But there was something odd about her. Was it her wings or her eye,he wasn't sure what had his attention while she walked over to him."Hello,you must be Knockout, I suspect that more Deceticons and Autobots turned","Yes, and that is my name. This is Breakdown,you know Slipstream. Also, The tiny cat is Skyshard. What is your name ?"," is my mate,Slyshot, and my brothers Lostsky and Navrick. Also these are my kits,Haunter,Umbry, Terror, Thorn,and midstorm."She lowered her ears farther down as if saying the names were evil, then looked back up."nice to finally get to meet you Knockout." then she walked off.


End file.
